Dragon Awakening
by Fuji S
Summary: Cooking Master Boy the little chef is facing the trials as he grows up and becomes skilled.


**Disclaimer:**_ Cooking Master Boy does not belong to the writer but this story and it contents does. Please do not sue the writer since the writer isn't getting any money off this story._

**Title:** Dragon Awakening  
**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki  
**Anime:** Cooking Master Boy

Mao at an early age love his mother's cooking. She was a brilliant individual, strong, wise, and beautiful. She helped those that were around her. Creating dishes to make people happy. Her love had no limit to those around her.

This was her gift to the world and when she passed away she wanted her children and those around her to share in her legacy.

Mao never cooked in the kitchen, but he shared in the blood and love of his mother Pai. Mao was different them most people, he had a wonderful memory, and a genius tongue that could tell what ingredient lingered in any dish. But that was not all that Mao had, he also had a creativity that knew no boundaries, and most of all love. This was his strength and his weakness.

When his mother had died a sense of loss be felled upon him. But Mao had gotten over her death, and resolves himself to go onward, and protect what his mother treasured.

When Shou came back to the restaurant at first Mao was joyful until he realize that Shou wanted to ruin and break up the restaurant that his mother built. A sense of dread came and slowly the talent that resides in Mao slowly awakened, oddly enough he was able to pull off the Golden Fried Egg that rivals that of Shou's dish. It was a dish that Pai his mother was famed for all over the land and General Lee was astonished that someone could make something that only Pai could create.

Yet--this wasn't only why the Egg was so wondrous Mao's feelings were inside that hot steamy dish of Egg and Rice. The ocean haired boy wanted General Lee to be happy with the food he made. He wanted to place a smile onto the other's face and let him feel the deliciousness of the dish.

For Love knows no boundaries in the art of cooking.

The General felt it--and declared Mao to be the winner. Shou of course was not pleased his master's son beaten him at cooking. It was disgraceful and made him unhappy that a novice of all things won against him.

Shou demanded a rematch he was satisfied when Mao agree to it. So General Lee demanded that both make Mao Po Tofu with six elements of ingredient to it. This of course was texture. Shou place texture into the Tofu, but Mao placed texture through the item that looked like meat. Mao through history and his memory of the dish of his mother manage to recreate his mother's dish that had disappeared with her. 

This was the Soy Po Tofu dish where Soybeans were used as an substitute for beef when there was a disease that wiped out all of the beef in the region. Ironically General Lee before he became a higher official had tried Pai's Mao Po Tofu, at the time he forgotten that all the beef were gone, so there was the question on how Mao Po Tofu could exist of all things. The General was amazed that the food he had consumed at the time was soybeans.

Life had an unexpected quality to it and in a way General Lee could sense that Pai's son would be a scary force that would bring new standards to Chinese cooking society if he fully awaken in his potential. The boy was a sleeping dragon in General Lee's mind one if awaken would rise up into the air leading those around him to unknown wonders.

So it was decided, Mao would be given a chance to learn, in order to later on take over his mother's restaurant. General Lee sent Mao to Guangzhou to learn from the best. Be if by his surprise when he came to check up on Mao that the child had manage to win the Dumpling contest. This was a signal to him that his decision had been right. 

He then decided to sponsor Mao in the Super Chef examine. There were many things by this time that had occurred for the young boy, he had become a Super Chef and by that time he knew that Mao would have decided not yet to come home. The boy would want to travel around and learn new things, the General didn't expect that he would end up crossing the Dark Society of Chef and that there would be an attempt on trying to control the Emperor.

But--it all had happen and Mao had managed to prevent it. General Lee was also please that the Emperor had chosen Mao to be the Chef in the palace, however he knew inwardly that the boy was not ready to be the Kings Chef. It was too early and Mao would want to travel around to meet new people and discover new cooking techniques. The young dragon knowing how to fly did not want to be cage or at least to settle down just yet--

So General Lee with the Emperors permission commanded Mao with his companions, Shell, Leon, and Fei to go on their mission in order to find the holy utensils, before the Dark Society of Chefs got to them. 

The General was sure that this mission would take a while and let the young dragon grow up a bit more.

Yes Mao the son of Pai would change the world and touch the hearts of those with his love and happiness. Just like Pai did, just as if she was still alive, her love carries on.


End file.
